Alterations and Renovations Summary SD BRIN was able to provide Alterations and Renovations support to two of the partner PUIs during Phase II of INBRE in 2009 which greatly facilitated the remodeling project for the new location of the WestCore DNA Sequencing and Genotyping Core Facility at BHSU and paid for the extension of electrical capacity into the remodeled library building for new research space at MMC. With this proposal, two other PUI partners have need of modeling for their remodeling projects. Augustana College is building a large addition to Gilbert Science Center (GSC) to house a number of research laboratories and nearby teaching laboratories. The proposed project will create a 693 sq.ft. vivarium to house vertebrate and invertebrate animals and provide research space on the first floor of the new West Wing of the GSC. In addition to the remodeled space, changes will be required for air circulation, lack of good ventilation, and lack of power for scientific equipment. The planned vivarium will allow collaborative projects among various faculty members to be conducted in shared space which meets modern standards and codes. The University of Sioux Falls needs to remodel for a separate Chemistry Analytical Research Laboratory on the third floor of the Salisbury Science Center (remodeled during Phase II of INBRE with institutional funds to include research laboratories). The Alterations and Renovations funds will help establish a separate, safe, chemical analysis core facility with additional storage to be used by Dr. Mwangi and his undergraduate research fellows without interfering with other research areas. The equipment in the space will be more efficiently arranged and new fume hoods will be installed. Dr. Mwangi has mentored 3-4 undergraduate fellows annually who help with his research. Both of these requests require financial investments from the institutions to complete the projects. These A&R funds will assist these PUI partners in improving their research infrastructure and supplement the efforts of each institution in building new research space for their faculty and student researchers.